Immunoassays can be used to measure the concentration of antigens in a solution, such as serum. Often, such assays involve one or more steps in which a mixture is washed so that certain chemical species are removed from the mixture prior to measuring a predetermined parameter (e.g., turbidity, absorbance, fluorescence or radioactivity).